Low battery
by flaming hunter
Summary: With each passing moment, the power drains slowly. The clock is ticking and there is only one way home
1. Chapter 1

A man walked down a nearly empty street, he happily hums to himself as he carries a box in both hands. The box had his little brothers birthday present, it has taken him all day to find it, but none the less he was able to both get the present and have it gift wrapped in time.

The box had a green lantern ring, a green lantern power battery and the cult from the tv show supernatural, complete with bullets. Toys his little brother would love to have, so caught up in his feeling of good fortune, that he failed to notice the world behind him begin to bend and twist until both the buildings and the streets were completely different.

Slowly the world turned until broad daylight became the middle of the night and with the sound of a single step, he felt himself a stranger in a new realm.

His heart began to speed up, each second seemed to last hours as he realized that he couldn't recognize anything around him.

Slowly the sound of metal hitting metal reached his ears until he felt himself jump at the sound of each impact.

He felt his instincts kick in as the sounds were getting closer and closer at a frightening speed. In a matter of seconds, the wall near him exploded as a woman with blond hair wearing a blue armor, fought against a man that was more muscle than man.

Somehow the woman held the man off, which was impressive considering he was using a massive rock that was shaped like a sword, that was half his size. The madman himself was easily as tall as two average size men standing on top of each other.

The man's muscles were easily the size of two man's heads and somehow the woman was holding her own against him.

As the two met sword in hand, he took advantage of the moment and did the only thing he could, he ran.

Without a destination or any real way of knowing that no one was chasing after him, he ran until his tired body could no longer move and his exhausted legs were unable to carry his weight any longer.

Unbeknownst to him, fate had yet to be done with him, as a green glow emerged from his birthday present.

"Error.../...Nearest target found... Jose... you have the /)( **potential** for a great will...wl..come...to/the error".

[Speech change]

He felt himself try to breathe, but his lungs burned so much it hurt to breathe, what were those things back there and where the hell was he. Jose slowly remembered the box with his brother's present but as he looked for the box, he found that he had landed on top of it and broken the lantern.

He opened the box and saw that the green liquid had covered both the gun and the bullets, somehow the liquid began to glow and evaporate until it was completely gone.

Slowly he reached for the toy gun and felt the cold touch of its metal, not believing what was happening he slowly liked up the weapon and realized the gun was indeed real and that meant so were the bullets.

He suddenly noticed that placed on his finger was his brother's ring, somehow the thing had gott3n placed in his hand and was stuck to his finger.

First thing was first. He graved every bullet that was in the box and put them in his pockets until they were full were full and loaded the one bullet he would use, should the situation call for it and walked into the city hoping to disappear until he understood what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was entirely calm, despite what had happened earlier.

"I have to find a place to hide and calm down before something else happens."/em Jose thought to himself.

Yet even as he walked deeper and deeper into the city he found himself unable to find anywhere to stop and rest, there weren't any stores open this late, at least none that he could see and he didn't want to risk staying out in the open, with those things running loose.

So he did the one thing he could he walked and hoped to find somewhere safe.

"Whats going on?" Jose said as he walked, not able to keep the question away from his lips any longer. If this was genuine curiosity regarding his situation or the simple fact that there wasn't a sound in the city and he wanted to keep the silence away, was something, not even he knew.

Finally, after a few minutes, he decided to rest under a street light that was next to an alley that had a dumpster inside it.

Feeling his back hit the wall Jose closed his eyes and carefully took a deep breath. He felt his heart beating uncontrollably begin to slow down and the burning he felt each time he took a breath, slowly went away.

"Where am I?" Jose said to himself, as he opened his eyes taking in the sight of the empty dark streets and the distant lights of the towering buildings.

Slowly he lifted his right hand and saw the green ring place on his middle finger, but the thing looked stuck there.

He lifted his left hand and traced the ring and the finger, hoping to find a way of taking the thing off. However, as he traced his fingers, he noticed that he didn't feel the metal or plastic, no the ring felt more like skin, but he couldn't feel the fingers tracing the ring itself.

Jose realized the ring wasn't stuck on him, it had bonded to him.

Jose closed his eyes trather his thoughts and after a moment he spoke. "strongIn brightest day. On blackest night. No evil shall escape my light. For those who worship evils might. Beware my power. Green Lanterns light.

The ring reacted instantly and released a green mist that slowly began to take shape until it was the firm of a green coat. The coat began to change color until it was almost completely black, with the bright symbol of a lantern on top of its left shoulder.

The coat floated in front of Jose, before quickly turning into a dark mist that placed itself over Jose and rematerialized into a black duster coat.

Jose exhaled and saw his breath turn into white mist. "At least I won't be cold tonight," Jose said, as he turned to the alley and sat on the side of the dumpster, where the light of the street lamp barely touched.

He sat there looking at the night sky and listening to the sleeping city until his exhaustion finally overwhelmed him and he fell asleep. Unfortunately, Jose never noticed when the world began to twist and bend until he was in completely different place

Bells began to ring as the train approached its destination, men and women each dressed casually holding a combination of fear and excitement in their eyes.

Jose felt himself be shoved until he was fully awake.

"Sorry mate, but if the Sarge finds you sleeping, hell hang ya by your feet." Said a man no older than twenty. He had short blond hair, bright blue eyes and straight white teeth.

"Oh, where are my manners, my names, Michael. What's yours? " Michael asked as he stretched out his hand to Jose.

"Jose," Jose said as he stretched his right hand and shook Michaels' hand.

"Hard to believe we're were going to war," Michael said as he looked at Jose, his bright blue eyes showed that the smile he had was completely fake, for the fear in his eyes was all too real.

Jose turned to his left and saw the ruins of a city in the distance, part of it was on fire and another part was just gone, the only thing that remained was black smoke coming out of the ruins.

"Yeah," Jose said, but his voice was heavenly winded.

"Got picked off the streets hu," Michael said, as he pointed at the single shot postal on Jose's waist.

"Don't worry kid stay with me and you won't have to use that shot." Michel said as he placed his right hand on Jose's shoulder.

Somehow the man's smile and confidence made Jose not want to think about the implications of what he had just said. People were being picked off the streets and sent off to war, with a single shot, for them to use, should it ever bee to much.


	3. Chapter 3

The train shook as the metal rails struggled with the machines combined weight, nonetheless, the people around Jose didn't seem to care. They were busy speaking amongst themselves, happily drinking, smoking and happily latching into each other's lips, for a moment Jose could have sworn, he saw a man and a woman go to the far back.

Their intentions were all too clear.

After a moment Michael rose to his feet saying he had to go to the bathroom, yet as he walked away Jose could see the world begin to bend and twist upon itself until he found himself standing in the very city he had first arrived in.

"Whats happening?" Jose said as he looked around hoping that no one dangerous had noticed him.

 **Unable to fully repair...prosesing...Universal displacement has occurred. This occurs only when a reality dies and its still living inhabitants are thrown into other reals, for them to live and die in peace.**

 **Those individuals be they plants-animals or people lose all memories of their old realm and have new memories placed in them. The events of their lives still play out more in the same way but different.**

 **Consequences of transferring the individuals are either people from other worlds will end up in a reality that isn't their own. You know them as something called Self Inserts. These individuals ideally, but not always keep their memories.**

 **They will either settle down and live out their lives or die as a result of being in a often dimension.**

 **The second possibility is someone being brought in from another realm, similar to the first individual, but will shift between one or several realities until they can firmly place themselves into one dimension.**

Jose graves his head in pain as the green letters appeared inside his mind, yet as he gasped for air he could only look at the sky and use what strength he had left to stop himself from crying. The only self-inserts that were ever able to go home were either the dead ones, or those that made some sort of deal with one God or frankly they made a deal with the devil.

 **Anomaly detected...processing...Mission capture anomaly and quarantine it before it harms or continues to do harm. Your reward for doing this will be, complete control over said anomaly.**

 **Do you accept? Yes or No.**

Jose looked at the message in front of him and after a moment he simply said yes, her already seen the movie. Even if he said no, one thing would lead to another and eventually he'd have to clean up the mess, that could have been prevented had he dealt with the problem, to begin with.

It should be quick after all what was the worst that could happen? The moment he had given his answer Jose could see a map of the are of the city around him float in the upper right corner.

No doubt it was only visible inside his mind, but there was no denying its usefulness, the thing was showing where the anomaly was and luckily for him, it wasn't moving. So he simply began to walk.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked for about ten minutes until he stood in front of a bright pink gem, yet as Jose reached out to touch the gem a green light shot out from the green ring, it quickly enveloped the gen with the green light before making it vanish.

Again the letters appears in front of him, however, this time Jose noticed the pain was gone. **Pink Love gen has been placed in inventory. This gem vis the user the ability to bed any woman or man he or she desires. This gem is rare due to the fact, that it makes the target believe that she or he started the courtship and began the act, all the while leaving the gems user free from any memory of the affected individual.**

 **They simply can't remember who they slept with.**

Jose smiled as he looked at what he just read, something like this could be useful, especially if he really needed a stress reliever.

 **Anomalies detected**. The letters announced and Jose could only watch in disbelief at the sheer number of what he was seeing, there were lights showing up everywhere not just in the city he was in, but in the whole planet, if what the map was saying was true.

 **Unit is advice, that due to the large numbers of anomalies, user should make copies of his self and capture those that have yet to gain an owner. However, he should refrain from trying to steal any that already have an owner unless he is there personally.**

 **This method increases efficiency while limiting the time and risk factor.** The letters said as they passed before his eyes.

"Is there any risk of the copies somehow gaining sentients?" He asked the ring, considering he didn't want to deal with a situation where he had to kill his evil twin or kill someone that was only alive because of some strange power.

 **No. Due to the nature of the copies, the moment they come in intact with the anomalies they will automatically be destroyed, thereby instantly sending the anomalies into your storage space.** the ring answered his question Jose hesitated for a moment but nonetheless closed his eyes and started making several copies of himself, before sending them away to the farthest areas of the world.

It was an incredibly risky move, but unreality it was one he would have to do anyway. He could deal with anything nearby but going from one continent to another, below the sea and so on would be a problem, especially since he didn't know how to properly use the ring's power.

Already the storage space was beginning to fill up, as Jose was about to read the new items information, he noticed that more and more thing were showing up in it. It had only been a minute but already there were over a hundred items and more arriving.

 **Warning anomaly detected...processing type two detected. Your mission is the location and extermination of the anomaly, should you be able to capture the anomaly, it will have its will erased and will be subject to your control.**

 **Remember no matter how Human it may look, it is not human.**

Jose looked at the letters for a moment before he asked."Give me the information, I'm not saying yes unless I have information."

 **Details regarding the threat are only available should you chose to take the mission.**

For a moment Jose stood there thinking, everything else the called them anomalies, this thing was an all too real threat. For a moment Jose felt his hand go to the gym in his pocket and said.

"I accept."

Instantly a black ball was shown on his map, unlike all the green ones that were showing up and vanishing as his copies liked them up, this one was moving. Not only that but the only real information on the thing was a small piece that said it was synthetic.

That meant either a robot or some sort of golem, there was no way he was going into the fight unarmed. The ring's power was going up and down, everytime a clone was created, the power of the ring went down, when it came back it rose again.

Ungortuanlly so far none of the anomalies were of any real help.

"I need weaponry or something that reinforces my defense." Jose said, immediately the first image that greater him was his gun, the next was a bubble shield from Halo, the last image was a can of bio-foam again from Halo.

Jose took both the can and the device that activated the bubble shield and began to follow the black ball on his map. If all see failed he could simply order every clone back and use the power ring against whatever it was he had to fight.

[Person change]

It was a slow day the kind that wears a person down, simply because of how slow it was, the quiet streets and the hot sun didn't help, but still, Sakura tried to stop herself from yawning. As she walked home, she felt as if someone was watching her, as she looked back and noticed that there was no one there, she discovered a man with a long dark green duster, that was so dark that it was almost black in color.

The duster itself had a green lantern drawn in it, yet it was the man's eyes that made her stop and prepare herself to fight for her life, his eyes were glowing with power, so much so that they seemed almost as if they were showing an infernal that was only contained by the man's self-control.

Yet as the man walked past her he simply said "Good day or is it Afternoon?"

"Good afternoon." she said as the man left her behind, normally she would have left well enough alone but in all honesty, she was bored so she decided to follow the man and see what he was up to.

She used spells to hide her presence and any sound she made would go unnoticed by those very same spells. Yet she found herself bored, the man was just randomly walking, more than once he had walked into a dead end, she was just about to leave when she heard the man say.

"Target located"

The man paused for a moment before he spoke to himself again. "So it hasn't eaten, it's a good thing most people are inside at this hour."

As Sakura looked at what the man considered his target, she found herself looking at a little girl, she had long purple hair, green eyes, pale skin, pink sandals and a bright pink dress.

"Are you lost." The man said as he approached the small girl.

The girl however just looked at him, before making a gesture like if she wanted him to carry her. However, as the man walked closer to her, Sakura could feel her blood frees, she wasn't afraid of the man, no she was afraid for him.

Every part of her screamed danger, that thing is no child.

By the time that man was twenty steps away from the girl, the girl melted into a pool of strange green gel, that instantly thru itself at the man. She was a slime a creature that fights by resolving its prey.

The thing was that the slime was eating away at the ground itself and as the man tried to get near the main body, bits and peaches of it would throw themselves at him, from the peaches if the grown it had already dissolved.

This is what brought the man to his knees and slowed the slime to throw itself at him, before it was caught in a green light and let trapped within a kind of bubble.

"Target captured, search the ground for any remnants." The man said before taking out a can and spaying his right leg with it.

As Sakura watched, she could see the slime thrash about as if it was in incredible pain before it stopped moving completely, yet when the green bubble vanished, so did the slime. This was enough for today, if life had tough her anything, it was to stay away from troublesome people, so Sakura chose to simply turn around and walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

()()/()()

Point of view change Jose

He gasped for breath that, that wasn't right slime weren't that strong. In games no matter what kind slimes and goblins are the weakest creatures, any idiot could kill one, hell in games just by throwing rocks a person could severely damage some of them, yet this thing could strategies.

It ate away at the ground, so it would be harder for him to get his footing, while at the same time the thing both used the street parts it ate as fuel for its attacks and any bits of itself that remained, could be controlled by the slime, this made any hole be a possible trap.

Jose felt himself starting to get light-headed, he hadn't eaten and with everything that had happened, he hadn't slept either. Still, Jose looked thru, his inventory and noticed that it's was mostly filled with useless things, clothes, tin cans, rings and such not, luckily for him things like gold and silver coins had shown up, as well as dollars and other types of paper currencies.

So he decided to go get something to eat while he thought about his situation and what exactly he could do, if everything else failed he could just live out his days collecting anomalies, hell it was the same as being in a fulltime job from his point of view.

So as Jose walked he started to notice certain things about the city he was in, for one it was unusually clean, he had lived in more than one city and only the wealthier parts could be considered truly clean, hell even the middle class had some trash on the streets, but this place didn't.

The second was the fact that there didn't seem to be that many people and with all that noise he had gist made, shouldn't a crowd have formed of people wanting to see something that didn't normally happen? He had seen car clashes and even accidents and those things were like magnets to people.

Yet there was no one there.

He stopped at a burger stand and liked a double cheeseburger, something was wrong with this place and if he wasn't careful he might get involved in it.

As his meal was being prepared, Jose looked at what was happening with the anomalies, some black dots were moving, others had turned a light blue and had the letters person has claimed it, next to it. As for the rest, they just popped and disappeared before showing up in his storage space.

However, there was something else there a tear that's the only thing possible and as Jose concentrates on it, he found another map and several other anomalies he hadn't seen before, featured reality lines.

"Great, now I have to get involved in the multiverse," Jose thought to himself, as the man that was cooking his burger placed the plate in front of him. As Jose bit down on the hot meat, he noticed that the bread was hot and the cheese was melted in a way that they all convened perfectly with the coolness of the vegetables in the burger.

 **Dimension fracturing complete, subject is advice to collect all anomalies from both present reality and those that have been marked on the map, when task is complete subject will no longer have to worry about those worlds as they will be sealed off.** the green letters said as Jose noticed that the pain was now completely gone.

Jose just ignored it, he was eating and the only ones he really had to worry about were the black ones, how dangerous could a tin can be? Hell, most of the stuff in his inventory was just gavage.

Character change Archer.

He found the man that had run away eating like a fool in broad daylight, the man had seen a battle between servants and he needed to die because of it, truthfully he would have done it right there and then, but he was more concerned with other things at the moment.

Now he just had to do the deed with ought any witnesses, so he watched and waited for the man to get up and leave. When the man did so, he walked as if he wasn't native to the city and kept walking into dead ends.

Archer wanted to kill the man we ever he arrived at one of those but there was something in the way the man walked, like if he was looking for something, finally after ten maybe fifteen minutes Archer had finally had enough and was about to kill the man when someone made himself know.

The man had long blue hair tied in a ponytail and a form-fitting suit that was made especially for maneuverability.

"Hey looked like your lost." The man said.

"Actually I'm trying to get to the next street but every corner I turn, it's either dead end or some sort of corner." His target said to the man who had shown up.

"Follow me" said the blue-haired man as he walked in front of his target and pointed at something.

Archer watched his target follow the man before thanking him and continuing on his way, however, the blue-haired man followed his target before stopping completely.


End file.
